Cold
by Pink Bunnies
Summary: My first serious Star Wars fanfic, an AU featuring a certain character......


Untitled Document
    
    Cold
    
    
    Written by Banshee of the Stones
    
    
    Disclaimer: Star Wars™ belong to George Lucas and company.
    A/N: My first serious Star Wars fic. Pretty dark and pretty bad. After some Writer's Block for Star Wars, I came up with this.
    An AU.
    
    
    ~o~0~o~
    
    
    These chains weigh down my arms as I struggle to draw on the Force to remove them, but I feel my strength being pulled away.
    I glance up to the dark ceiling of this cold, barren room which I have called home for the last twenty years. I meet the eyes of these creatures. Ysalamir .....
    It's so cold...... My skin is dotted with bumps, only to be broken by large crevasses and wounds which have healed over and over again. My stomach is grumbling for food, and my mouth shrieks for water. The rest of my body screams to die.....
    My face is covered in a large-mass of dirty hair. I'll won't be that surprised if when they rescue me, I would have been mistaken for a Wookie.
    I hear footsteps approaching. I only have guests twice a week. One visit is the one I anticipated the most: food and water. The other, is the one I dreaded the most. And it is probably the one which is coming.
    The heavy blast doors open, and I look up at the face of the visitor. My pale blue eyes are not so great anymore. They are not used to light, after two decades of darkness.
    A gleaming black helmet adorns the head, while his face is covered in a mask. The face of Pain and Suffering. The face of Death.
    A distinct whooshing sound echoes through the area. The whooshing of an Iron Lung. For a thing with an iron heart.
    There stood Darth Vader. My nemesis. My clone. The one who is the hand of the one who controls my right to live or die.
    " Seems you have fathered a child," the deep, menacing voice unlike mine boomed.
    " Really?"
    I was rather surprised. It was only one night.....ONE NIGHT. The last night I had with my Angel. The final night I felt alive....
    " Your son, I mean MY son, will join me. And you are helpless."
    " HE'LL NEVER BE YOUR SON!!!!!!"
    I swore that he was smiling under his mask. How could someone so inhuman smile?
    " You, my brother, is just an old man rotting while he's still alive."
    The Sith moved his hand to his side. And he ignited his blood-red lightsaber.
    Pain shot through my body as the blade swept through the area which connected my arm to my body.
    I looked at the severed limb as I tried to block out the pain.
    " YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO WIN!!!!" I managed to choke out as I use my other bent arm to hold the stump which was my shoulder.
    " Fool."
    He walked up to me and swiftly, he kicked me in the stomach. I groan as I struggle to shield myself, but then I reel back as he strikes me across the head.
    Night envelops me before I have the chance to cry out.
    ***
    Am I dead?
    The answer comes to me as pain fills my body again.
    I open my eyes, and I find myself in the back of a speeder.
    The heat..... Intense.....
    Where am I?
    It is dark. Could I be..... dead?
    A ray of light appears.
    Vader.
    " Where are we going?"
    " You are going to dig your own grave brother."
    My own grave..... Dead I am already. I have been for two decades. Now I have a final resting place after such a long time.
    The speeder comes to a screeching halt as stormtroopers grab me and throws me out of the speeder.
    I focus on the Force. I try to imagine my Master speaking to me like he did in the past.
    Use the Force........
    All I manage to draw up is a blank....
    " Dig!"
    My hands dig into the hot Tatooine earth. I have finally returned.
    Only...... to die.....
    The warmth is a great welcome to the cold I have been exposed to.
    The cold was an enemy that I never defeated. Padme was the one who....
    Padme. Amidala. My love.....
    How I wish I could join her. She's probably in Heaven, enjoying the afterlife..... I doubt if she remembers me.....
    But, it is not to be. I am doomed to spend the rest of Eternity in this wretched body. I cannot die. The Force doesn't allow me to. Why create a Chosen One who will die? Evil will always be around, so alas, I am cursed to exist while it is alive.
    I am a slave. I will always be one. But not to a pot-bellied alien.
    To the Force. It will never free me from these shackles, and shall keep me working without payment.
    People will never know what happened to Anakin Skywalker. They will only see him as either dead, or the Abomination: Darth Vader.
    My Padme will only see me as a monster. My son will only see me as a monster. My Master will only see me as a failure, like the rest of the Jedi....
    I'm only halfway to my resting place. Just a while longer....
    " Get on with it!!!!" my clone yelled as I continued to dig.
    My mother has probably disowned me. I did return..... But only too late....
    The suns are setting......
    I remember my first sight of the Sith.
    Darth Maul, his name was. Dressed in black, with a double-bladed lightsaber.
    My body is aching now. Even though the sand is soft, it is a harsh punishment to my body.
    My skin is charred from the heat of the sand, and my hands are raw as the harsh texture rubs the skin away.
    " That will be enough. Men, throw him into the coffin."
    The stormtroopers haul out a large silver coffin, with several ysalamri in cages perching on it. They grab me and opened it. It was bare. No cushions. No blankets. And they tossed me in.
    The heavy lid slams shut as I closed my eyes. Finally, I will be at peace.
    
    
    ~o~0~o~
    Well, reviews please! This page or banshee_jedi_13@hotmail.com!!!
    -Banshee
    


End file.
